Hurt Heart
by Zoullayah
Summary: Bella is the most popular girl in the school. Problem? It's not the real her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own S. Meyer's characters.

All or alemoste all I'm saying is happening in my life.

I needed to tell it to people.

FYI : I'm french so please excuse me for all my mistakes and tell me when I'm wrong. I just want to share my life with you guys and bettering my english [Even if I'm speaking english since I'm 9 :) ]

* * *

**Hurt heart.**

**Today is another day. Another day where I'll have to pretend, again and again. I'm faking my life since I'm 12 and I'm truly sick of it.**

**I don't' want to let people know how sad I am. How I really am.**

**Why? Easy .**

**Because in 16 years of life I don't remember that I've ever been happy.**

* * *

So ? Did you like ? Hate ? Tell me I need to know.  
Rewews please and I'll be posting once a week so tuesday or wednesday


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Hurt heart chaptre I

Hope you'll like it :)

* * *

So here I am. Bella Swan 16 and more popular and beautiful girl in the school. I'm single and all the boys are chasing me. Pretty cool you'll say!

Well you're wrong. All that. All those amazing things aren't me. Or at least only the school me. The real me, the house me isn't that attractive. When I'm home I have to put some shapeless cloths because no one has to see my legs, breast…. Yeah! Because knees are sooooo hot! Anyway! I'm in the kitchen cooking. I've done all my homework and took a shower so it's 9 PM. The dinner is just ready! I'm putting their dishes on the table and calling them

-Mom. Dad. Dinner's ready!

-Come over here said my mother.

She's not my mom. And she'll never be. She's just the lady who gave birth to me. Strange I know but everybody can be a mother but no anyone can be a mom.

-Yes?

I tried not to seem fed up even if I was because otherwise my father would do an hour speech to tell me that I have to do things with a 'good heart'. They really make me want to vomit.

When you're calling us for eat you have to say please. Mommy, daddy. Excuse me, but could you come to eat please? Repeat.

Oh gosh why? I don't want to say that! I have to cook for you; clean after you, wash up for you! And now you want me to beg you for eat?! Oh no! Hell no! Are you fucking kidding? But I don't have the choice. I repeated. And every single word burned my throat and mouth. I just want to snatch their heart out of their chests. Instead of it I just smiled and went to my bed room.

* * *

Sorry for being late ... :(

I know.. My chapters aren't long. But I can't wirite long chapters .

I hope you liked it and don't forget : Reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Thanks Beccaafowler for you reviews :)

And JustcallmeRiley Yeah ! why not ? I'm little bit lost with this wed site so a little help will be good :)

**Hurt heart chaptre II**

* * *

Oh no! Woke up late. I don't even have the time for a shower. I'm late in Math! Great! The teacher hates me … Okay Bella calm down. It's just math and you've never been good at it so … I'm going to the library in order to study English –one of my favorite subject. I ran into someone while going there.

-Watch out! I said

- Sorry but... You came out of no where..

It was literally the sexiest voice I've ever heard!

-Sorry … I wasn't looking and I'm in a bad mood so …

Oh gosh I'm blushing ….

-It's okay. Don't worry.

- Hey! You must be the new guy!

- I am. Could you help me? I'm searching for … Isabella Swan.

- Lucky you! She's just standing in front of you. And please call me Bella.

-So you're Isabella Swan?

- Hell yes Captain Obvious! And you are?

- I'm Edward Cullen.

- Well hello Cullen!

Amazing! Another cute guy to pretend with …. But cuter than all the cuties that I've ever seen!

* * *

Hope you liked it !

See ya next week guys ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people !

I know I'm late sorry about that ..

* * *

What the hell?

I haven't seen anything coming. I mean heard. Usually I can hear people thinking. But in this case, with this girl … That was different. First she just smells so good and second something was wrong with her. But not in a bad way. And finally how a so cute and energic girl like her could has so much pain into her eyes? The fact of not being able to hear her was disturbing. It was such a new thing for me to know what someone is thinking or wants to say just after she actually did.

Are you even listening?

Sorry. What?

I asked you what you are doing here. In a lost and small town like Forks.

Hum... I moved here with my twin sister.

Just the both of you?

Yes… Is that weird?

It's the first time that it matters what someone is thinking about me.

No it's not. I'm just surprise. It's kind of cool that your parents let you do what you want.

When she told me that I've heard something that I didn't like in her voice. I heard something broken and almost unfixable …

* * *

I know ! Very short ...

I hope you still liked it. See ya next week :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Nex Year ! :D**

**LFM'Ines : Oui ! C'est un Vampire ! :3**

Oh guys I'm so sorry !

I had a lot of tests so ...

Anyways !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Pov Edward**

How could you haven't saw her coming? Yelled Alice

Come on Alice! I didn't even hear her. I mean HEARD Alice! Her mind is like… It can't be read!

I was really mad that a simple human can be such an issue. Not an issue but… Just a little problem with my power.

What the hell are you talking about?

I'm saying that I can't hear her, I can't read her.

Can vampire be deaf? I hate having to repeat myself.

-It's like a fucking wall is just in front of her fucking cute face!

Did you say cute Edward Cullen?

I actually did Alice Cullen.

So you're into her right?

No I'm not. I just say that she's cute. And remember she's just a human. With an attractive smell. I whisper.

Does my little brother have a crush?

Does my little sister want to lose an arm?

Oh, touchy! Sorry Eddy Bear!

She wasn't sorry at all and I know that but, she my sister. I guess that she can mess with me sometimes.

-Stop calling me like that!

- My apologize master! Now can we go hunt? I'm starving!

I went with her. I hunted. More that I actually needed but I want to spend time with this Bella Swan. And her blood is like singing for me. Like Carlisle'll say she's la mia cantante. And she's so mysterious. It seems like she don't want to let people get in even if she's popular. But I want to know more about her pain. I want to help her; I want to hold her in order that no one and nothing will never hurt her anymore.

It's the very first time that I do care about someone who's not a part of my family, and to be honest. It's kind of scaring me...

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! **

**And if you hated it telle me why :)**

**See you soon 3**


End file.
